


Hex

by PenNameSmith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Six sided hex driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameSmith/pseuds/PenNameSmith
Summary: How Entrapta’s hex driver went missing.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	Hex

* * *

Imp watches the purple princess leave and crawls carefully out of hiding. He takes in the trappings of her room and sniffs, scowling. 

So. This is the subject of Hordak’s new obsession. 

“ _Fascinating_ ,” Imp imitates. Then, as Hordak: “ _Most impressive_.” 

It’s becoming a distraction. 

When Shadow Weaver wants something she casts a spell. A hex. Imp has something better. 

He takes an important-looking tool. Loosens a few bolts. Tests the table’s new wobble and, satisfied, retreats to the sanctum. The trap is baited. 

If Hordak won’t talk to her himself, Imp will just have to help. 

He’s good at helping. 

* * *


End file.
